


Girl's Not Grey

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maya has a crush that she hopes to keep a secret.
Relationships: Angel/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Girl's Not Grey

**Author's Note:**

> A request for my good friend, plus the title is a song by AFI I felt kinda fit this pairing?

_ We're not friends anymore, are we? _

A question that haunted her long after it reached a resolution. Everyone was pissed at first, that was to be expected. And then Angel began helping them again. Trying hard to prove that things were different and that she could be trusted again. One by one the others came around, all the while Maya stayed as silent as she had the moment that question had first been uttered.

Because the strange thing was, deep down in some unfathomable depth that she could barely conceptualize let alone figure out the name for, Maya still wanted to call her a friend. Even when the shield's failed and Handsome Jack's attacks threatened many,  _ many _ lives. While the other Vault Hunters were busy getting upset over the deception, a war waged within the blue-haired Siren. 

It was something unfamiliar, but not wholly unwelcome. 

Of course, she wasn't about to try engaging her thoughts with the others. The last thing Maya needed was her group of loud, obnoxious friends holding the fact that she had a crush over the top of her head for the rest of...well, the rest of time if she knew them at all. It had to be kept a secret for the sake of her own sanity. 

___

"I think you're a Siren too."

Maya sat with her legs hanging over the edge of Sanctuary's bulk. There was something incredibly peaceful about sitting there under the soft blanket of twilight, the landscape undefined and dotted with lights. It had become her favorite time to be there and not only for the view. She'd spent many nights casually chatting with Angel while her friends drank or crashed for the evening.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" She could hear surprise peppering the words. 

"The way you communicate with us is similar to how Lilith does."

"But you don't do that."

"Eh, call it a hunch then." Maya grinned, despite knowing that Angel probably couldn't see it.

It was quiet for a long time. Eventually the voice sounded in her mind once more, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Don't tell the other Vault Hunters I'm a Siren. My f-...you know how Jack can be. It wouldn't be pretty if he found out I told you."

She pretended to think about it until there was an annoyed huff in response, "Alright, alright, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret."

Whatever Angel might have said in turn fell upon deaf ears, as she whirled around and jumped to her feet. A shape ducked behind the nearest building. Maya felt a mortified blush begin to creep across her features. There was no mistaking that shock of ginger hair or the barely-restrained laughter that followed. 

"Gaige, I can hear you."

The Mechromancer came tumbling out from the corner, hitting the ground hard. Rather than face Maya, she darted back to the building and pulled Axton over too.

"Look, I wasn't the only one eavesdropping!" Gaige insisted, as if it would save her from trouble.

"Traitor!" Axton stage-whispered.

Neither of them looked even the least about of ashamed. Maya, on the other hand, still had her face stained crimson. She folded her arms and did her best to put on a tough face. 

"Give me a good reason not to kick your asses off this city." The words didn't come out as intimidating as Maya hoped they would.

"You love us?" Axton flashed a shit-eating grin.

"Try again."

"Okay, okay," Gaige piped in with an identical expression, "We saw you out here by yourself and thought you could use some company. But then we heard you talkin' to yourself."

"I'm pretty sure we all talk to ourselves." She put in defensively.

"True, but it only  _ looked _ like you were talking to yourself."

_ Oh no _ , Maya flushed once more as she realized her secret was about to come to light. She could've handled the teasing about talking to herself. If only the two of them had revealed themselves sooner.

"So, how long were you gonna keep quiet about crushing on an AI?"

A sheepish smile wormed its way across her face as Maya realized the situation was still salvageable. She could still keep her secret to Angel, even if it meant stomaching the relentless almost-bullying she would have to endure. 

"You got me." Maya admitted, tossing her hands up, "But in my defense, she's a really cute AI."

A startled cough echoed in her mind and Maya ducked her head in embarrassment. She hadn't realized Angel was still listening to them. Well, it was certainly going to be an interesting night. 


End file.
